


Wybrał Winchestera

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, F/M, M/M, brak bety, można podciągnąć pod Samifera, okropne wyzwanie, tak trochę, to było wyzwanie, to przez Powierniczkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Meg przychodzi na cmentarz po nieudanej Apokalipsie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



Na cmentarzu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno miała się odbyć Apokalipsa, stała teraz tylko jedna postać. Dokładnie w miejscu, w którym parę godzin temu była dziura, prowadząca wprost do piekła.

_Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?_ — powiedziała Meg. — _Byłeś_ ze mną _, miałeś demony na swoje rozkazy, dlaczego to ci nie wystarczyło? Aż tak bardzo nienawidzisz rasy, którą stworzyłeś? Wolałeś Winchestera choć wiedziałeś, jak jest uparty. Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że jeśli zgodzi się na przyjęcie twej łaski, to tylko jeśli będzie mieć plan na odesłanie cię do Klatki. A mimo to skorzystałeś. I teraz cię nie ma._

Potrząsnęła głową, a po jej twarzy spłynęły łzy.

Jej stworzyciel, ojciec, Pan Podziemia, Władca Piekła, _kochanek_ , przepadł…

Spojrzała ze złością na ślady opon i krwi. Cholerni Winchesterowie… Czy oni zawsze muszą wszystko popsuć?

— Pomszczę cię, ojcze — obiecała, bardziej sobie niż jemu. — Winchesterowie pożałują, że kiedykolwiek próbowali cię powstrzymać. A gdy się pomszczę… wtedy cię uwolnię i znów będziemy razem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przyjęłam jakiś czas temu wyzwanie od Powierniczki, w którym miał wystąpić Megifer, czy jak się tam ten pairing nazywa. Kwestia tego, że udało mi się znaleźć lukę. Nie napisała, że to ma nie być angst.   
> Nienawidzę tego pairingu. Wiem, że niektórzy go lubią, i ja się nie czepiam, ale po prostu nie mogę tego zdzierżyć. Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, ze mam to z głowy.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie o moich nowych pracach, możesz zasubskrybować mnie na moim profilu.


End file.
